Le cœur, la chair et le sang
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Je suis dans une salle de bain, et du sang se répand lentement sur le carrelage. Mon âme et mon cœur me font mal. Pardonne-moi, mais j'étais obligé de le faire. Je ne supportais plus de savoir que c'était elle que tu avais choisis... (Rated M pour sang)


**Petit OS écrit en écoutant "Je saigne encore" de KYO. Oui, je sais, mes goûts musicaux sont parfois un peu... minette. Mais j'adore cette chanson, et la violence cachée par la douceur de la musique est juste magnifique.**

**Bien, voilà voilà... Ce n'est pas une songfic, même si j'ai réussi à caser quelques paroles dans les paragraphes. La chanson m'a juste servi de base d'inspiration.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Blanc.

Couleur immaculée du carrelage de la salle de bain. Brillante, agressive. Contrastant avec le noir de mes pensées.

Rouge.

Couleur écarlate des arabesque de sang qui s'y écoulent. Enivrante, violente. S'accordant si bien avec mon geste.

Ces deux couleurs sont devenues mon horizon. Je repose le couteau par terre à côté de moi. Assis contre la baignoire, je regarde mon œuvre se répandre sur le sol.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix de faire ça, tu sais. Ça me faisait trop souffrir. Et ça me fait encore souffrir. Ça me fait trop souffrir de penser que chaque soir, tu t'endors à côté d'elle. Que chaque soir, c'est elle qui touche ton corps et s'enivre de ton odeur. Que c'est elle que tu regardes comme ça... Comme si tu allais la dévorer tout en voulant la protéger. Que c'est à elle que tu dis des mots doux dans l'oreille quand elle va mal, ou des murmures torrides qui me consumeraient si j'étais à sa place...

Putain, je pleure encore... Je me sens pathétique. Comment après avoir entaillé la chair d'un corps encore et encore, puis-je me montrer aussi faible ? Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas près de moi...

Depuis que nous sommes au collège, nous avons toujours été inséparables. Rencontre en quatrième, amitié sincère en troisième... amour en seconde. Non partagé. Et aujourd'hui, alors que chacun, nous entamons notre deuxième année d'études, tu ne t'es toujours rendu compte de rien.

Au début je te trouvais étrange, avec tes cheveux verts et ces trois katanas que tu t'obstinais à laisser pendre à ta ceinture au risque de te faire virer de l'établissement. Je suppose que si tu y es resté, c'est parce que tu ne les as jamais dégainé. Au final, ils t'ont prit pour un excentrique de plus. Étrange, mais pas dangereux. Pourtant, tu l'étais, dangereux. Ces regards noirs qui mettaient tout le monde à distance en étaient la preuve. Sans parler de tes muscles plus qu'entraînés qui roulaient sous ta peau, toujours tendus comme s'ils allaient servir dans la minute suivante. Oui tu étais dangereux. Et beau. Même si je ne m'en rendais pas encore compte.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur. Je sentais que quelque part sous l'image de loup solitaire que tu souhaitais montrer, il y avait un type qui aimait la compagnie... À dose raisonnable. Un ami fidèle, et un cœur pas si insensible que ça. Alors, affichant mon éternel sourire de gamin, je suis venu te voir.

Au début, tu m'as repoussé, évidemment. On ne se débarrasse pas des vieilles habitudes comme ça. Mais j'ai insisté, et au final, tu t'es laissé approcher. Ensuite, nous avons toujours été ensemble. Toujours. Je t'ai même poussé à te faire quelque potes. Sanji, Nami, Ussop, Vivi, Chopper... Mais même si l'affection que je leur portais était réelle, ça n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'avais pour toi. Quand nous sortions du lycée, on allait boire un coup dans les bars, ou provoquer la bande de Baggy pour nous amuser. On a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble ! Moi le gamin extraverti, fonceur et joyeux. Toi l'homme renfermé, sérieux et calculateur.

Elle ne partage pas tout ça. Tous ces combats menés ensemble, toutes ces fois terminées à l'hôpital pour l'un ou pour l'autre, parfois pour les deux. Tous ces moments de réconfort offerts l'un à l'autre... Quand Shanks est partit, puis quand Ace est mort, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi. Et je t'ai soutenu quand Kuina est tombée de cet escalier, et que Mihawk t'a blessé...

Ce lien qui existe entre nous est réel. Mais pour moi il n'est pas suffisant. Ça fait mal tu sais ? Un amour non rendu. Ça fait tellement mal... Comme si tu venais de transpercer mon âme avec un de tes sabres. Sans remord.

Le sang s'écoule toujours. J'en ai sur les mains, sur le corps, sur le visage... L'odeur métallique me prend à la gorge. Tu m'as fais mal.

Alors aujourd'hui, si je me suis ouvert les veines, c'est pour ne plus ressentir ce mal.

Le gamin que j'étais avant est mort le jour ou tu m'as rejeté. Je t'ai avoué ce que je ressentais, tu as reculé. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai remarqué que tes yeux étaient emplis de dégoût. Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais je l'ai vu. Tu m'as poignardé par ce simple regard. Je me suis enfui.

Je ne t'en veux pas. Ou plutôt, je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai essayé de continuer à vivre, d'apprendre à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. De toutes mes forces. Mais pas de tout mon cœur. Mon cœur ne répondait plus présent, il étais resté avec toi. Je suis incapable de passer à autre chose. Tu sais, on dit que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. Mais pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus la volonté de vivre, ça n'a aucun sens.

Et tous les soirs, je m'endors avec ces images dans la tête. Je la vois caresser ton corps et ton visage. Je t'entends lui dire "encore", lui murmurer que tu n'es pas rassasié d'elle. Sais-tu au moins à quel point je suis affamé de toi ? Mais c'est elle qui t'a... Elle... Je ne veux pas prononcer son nom. En fait, je me rends compte maintenant que je ne le connais même pas. Je sais juste qu'elle est grande, blonde et qu'elle a de jolies courbes. C'est Sanji qui me l'a dit. Tout le contraire de moi qui suis petit, brun et pas très charpenté. C'est étrange. Je ne te voyais pas sortir avec ce genre de femme...

La douleur de mes poignets a au moins le mérite de me faire oublier un peu celle de mon cœur. Mon corps commence à s'engourdir doucement. Mon esprit glisse dans le néant.

J'entends la porte d'entrée. Un son qui ressemble à un appel. Je n'arrive pas à identifier la voix. Je me sens bien, enfin. La poignée de la salle de bain pivote, et c'est toi qui entre dans la pièce.

Je n'entends plus rien, maintenant. Je vois tes lèvres qui bougent, qui hurlent mon prénom. Tu te précipites vers moi. Tu tentes d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais c'est trop tard.

Et tu hurles, tu hurles mon nom encore et encore, sans que je puisse l'entendre. Je vois la douleur dans tes yeux à toi aussi, la panique, la tristesse, l'amour. L'amour ? Oui. Mais pas celui que je voudrais.

Tu me prends dans tes bras, je sens ton souffle dans mon oreille, erratique. Tu dois certainement me demander pardon. Je te sens trembler, ton corps est agité de soubresauts, tandis que que me laisse aller dans tes bras, sans résistance, comme une poupée de chiffons. Tu pleures ? Toi, tu pleures ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer... Je m'en veux un peu, mais, égoïste, je suis heureux que tu laisses couler tes larmes pour moi.

-Z... Zo...

Je tente de parler, mais la seule chose qui sort de ma bouche est un peu d'écume rouge. Tu me serres plus fort, me berces, me caresses les cheveux, m'embrasses la tempe et le front. Je vois tes lèvres qui murmurent alors un simple mot. Pourquoi ?

Je me contente de sourire. Je souris à la mort. C'est étrange non ? Comment puis-je sourire alors que ton visage reflète un tel désespoir ?

Blanc.

Couleur immaculée du carrelage de ma salle de bain. Brillante, agressive. Contrastant avec le néant de mes pensées.

Rouge.

Couleur écarlate des derniers filets de sang qui s'écoulent de moi. Enivrante, violente. S'accordant si bien avec mon geste.

Vert.

Couleur émeraude de tes cheveux contre mon visage. Douce, apaisante. M'accompagnant dans mes derniers instants.

Noir.


End file.
